Reunion
by Yojimbra
Summary: Ryuko receives an invitation to I-Island from her long lost childhood friend Izuku. She goes there to catch up, but quickly finds herself wanting Izuku as more than just a friend. Same age Izuku and Ryuko, childhood friends.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku had grown up.

There were still bits of that boy she had spent every day with, when they were just on the cusp of being teenagers. His curly green hair was the same mess it always was. Even in the flickering hologram, she could make out his freckles. The rest were just reminders of that boy.

She had something of a crush on him back then. And there were a few photos of a little Ryuko mirin a little and oh so oblivious Izuku. But that was years ago.

Now, Izuku was a man that had skipped the awkward teenage years and instead embraced being an awkward adult. Even the still image of him oozed his usual awkward energy. That was perhaps the most Izuku part of him.

He looked tall. The rolled up sleeves of his lab coat told her that he was in shape. He looked good in a lab coat, it suited her nerdy childhood friend to a T. Really, the aesthetic of mad scientist and athlete just mixed well on Izuku.

Leaning forward on her couch, Ryuku pressed the glowing green play button on the bottom of the strange device she had gotten in the mail this morning.

"Yo!" The holographic Izuku raised his hand and then scratched the back of his head.

Yep. He was still awkward. She laughed at him and waved back sinking into her seat. "Yo"

"Uhh long time no see, Ryuko. Sorry for not talking to you for uhh." Izuku flinched and counted his fingers. "A while. The Island likes to keep a tight lid on communication. But good news!"

The Island? Wait. He didn't mean I-Island did he? Her eyes went wide even as she smiled at him. Part of her couldn't believe it. Another part didn't doubt if anyone could do it, Izuku could. "No way."

Okay, maybe she was having some issues believing that he was an I-Island scientist.

"Not only did I finally get enough away to secure an invite but because you're becoming such a high profile hero, you've cleared the security list!" Izuku held out his arms and smiled. "So I managed to-"

The hologram shook and izuku looked off to the side. "What? Mei? What did you do? What the-"

The hologram cut out the started again. There was smoke in the background and Izuku looked like he just fought a fire.

"Oh my, I hope he's okay." She smiled curling her legs up on the couch and thumbing the letter addressed to her that came with the holographic device.

"Ah crap." Izuku let out a sigh and kicked something on the ground. "Right. Uhh, I should probably clean up and do a reshoot before I send it out."

"Sending out!" A digital voice shouted.

The image froze on Izuku's eyes going wide as he reached for the camera. What a flattering picture of him.

"Well," Ryuko brought out a single claw from her finger, just sharp enough to serve as a letter opener and smiled at Izuku. "I certainly hope that he's okay. But that might be the most Izuku way to reintroduce himself he could have gone for."

Izuku working on I-Island was easily one of the most amazing things she'd heard all year. It was almost good enough for her to forgive him for not talking to her for years on end. What would it have been like if they didn't get separated? It was fun to think about him being in the support at her school, telling people that they were using their quirks wrong.

If Izuku had a quirk, any quirk, he would have been a force to be reckoned with. "But even without a quirk, you're still doing amazing things. Aren't you?"

She wanted to see what he was up to, see him one more time. And she had a feeling that the letter that was sent with the hologram was exactly what she was wanting. There were several items in the envelope. A letter, one congratulating her on being invited to the I-Island early Expo. A security pass that had her most recent hero license picture on it. And a plane ticket to the Island.

There was one more thing in there, a small plain card from Izuku that said "See you soon! I.M."

"Soon is two months away?" She laughed and resisted the urge to jump up and start screaming that she had finally gotten into the I-Island Expo. And early no less. With an invitation like this, not only was she able to get in, but there was no way that the agency she worked for could tell her no.

Stretching on the couch, Ryuko read let out a nice yawn and smiled to herself. "Well, if Orca tells me no, I'll just go start my own agency."

It was probably about time she did that anyways. She'd been with Orca since she graduated, and now that she was in the top twenty, it didn't make sense for her to be with him, even if he was in the top ten. That was just too much recognition in one agency. And Rumi ranked even higher than her.

"Still," she looked at Izuku's frozen and terrified face. Was there some way she could get that printed out? "I am looking forward to seeing you again."

XXXX

She knew that Orca was basically the nicest person in the world, but she was still more than a little nervous going into his office. Mostly because he was her boss and he did have a habit of talking her out of requesting time off. Like he did for the past two years. It wasn't that he didn't give her vacation, he just didn't want it to give it to her on popular vacation days.

Mostly because everybody wanted those weeks off.

And for heroes, there were so many people that wanted to go to I-Island. All Might was known to go every year, and even Endeavour frequented the Expo, though he often sent a representative so he could keep working. So even Orca who was in the top ten couldn't go every year. Largely because the Hero Association got a little bit on edge when too many of the top ten were out of commision.

"Oooh? What you doing out here, Ryuko?" Her alleged partner in crime since hero school, the rabbit hero Miruko, Rumi Usagiyama said. Rumi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled up at Ryuko. The shorter girl was covered in sweat and was wearing her usual work out attire.

Removing the arm, Ryuko took a long step to the side and plugged her nose. "You smell like the gym."

"Right? Need to keep up my workout!" She flexed. "Check out these guns!"

"Yes yes, you're a buff bunny."

"And you're a dopey dragon, now why are you staring in front the wholesome whale's office?" Rumi's ear twitched in a way that somebody would probably consider cute. She ran a towel over her forehead and looked down at the items in Ryuko's hands. "Oooh, paperwork? He loves paperwork, you know that."

"I'm trying to get vacation time." Ryuko sighed, she brought the letter as proof. Not that Orca would think she was lying, but it still made her feel just a bit better.

"Oh, the trick is to just rush in there and say you're leaving." Rumi said with a finger up her nose. Seriously, how was her fashion line taking off when the woman was only vaguely aware of the concept of personal hygiene? Not that Rumi didn't shower, she was just crude.

"I know, I know. I'm just-"

"Hey Orca! Ryuko wants some time off!" Rumi shouted as she kicked in the door to Orca's office.

The whale headed man looked up from his desk and gave a sigh that could match her mother's for sheer amount of disappointment. Apparently, being single at twenty three was a sin. "And why are you the one telling me this, Rumi? Honestly, I thought you two had finally grown up a bit and decided to start your own agencies."

"Ehh?" Rumi looked mildly offended and placed a hand over her chest. "And do all the paperwork?"

Orca rolled his eyes - not really, he couldn't actually do that - but he did shrug and sigh. "Well, Ryuko, when is it?"

"Ahh, right. Well," She walked up to his desk and presented him the letter. "I got invited to the early access I-Island expo by a friend and-"

"What?" Rumi shouted her ears going straight as she darted over to steal the letter before Orca could read it. "No way! How did you get one of these? Is there a plus one? Where's the plus one? There has to be a plus one!"

"I'm impressed as well, Ryuko. I only receive an invite every three years or so, they must have something they want you to test." Orca leaned back in his seat smiling. Well not really smiling, at least not by human standards. "First time I went, they had me testing aquatic gear for the entire duration."

"Actually, I got it because I have a friend that works on the Island." She really didn't know much about Izuku's titles or achievements but it sounded like it was pretty important out there. "We haven't seen each other in -"

"What? There's no plus one?"

"About a decade."

"I see, well, that's great news. I see no reason to ask you to stay given the circumstances." Orca chuckled and looked towards Rumi. "Hopefully, if I give Rumi your entire workload, she'll consider starting her own agency."

"You sound like my dad!" Rumi stuck her tongue out at Orca, before glaring at Ryuko. "Your stupid invite doesn't have a plus one! Now what am I going to do?"

Ryuko just shrugged. "Wouldn't Emi get jealous if you went on a vacation with another woman anyways?"

The ears twitched. "Oh, right."

Now she had a few more weeks to get ready.

XXXX

The excitement of stepping off the plane dressed in her hero costume was only matched by the grandeur of the island. With her security badge, she easily stepped through the gates and rode the long elevator up to the top of the Island. The deep blue waters of the open ocean were just enough to remind her that she was about to step into a brand new world.

Straightening her dress, Ryuko sighed and tried to shake away the jitters. She really shouldn't be this nervous, it was just Izuku. Besides, she'd already seen him with his hair on fire, so she really had the upper hand on appearances. But maybe she was showing a bit too much thigh with her dress?

Sure she technically needed it for when she transformed, and she normally loved how she looked, both in and out of her dragon form. But was it too sexual for her friend? Her sexual appeal was no doubt a part of why she was so popular. At least she wasn't like Rumi who got a lot of fan mail from people wanting her to squash their head between her thighs.

Right, best not to think about the dark side of it all.

Those thoughts vanished when she stepped out into the city. For all the splendor of Tokyo, I-Island just felt that much more advanced. It felt like she had jumped twenty years into the future just by walking out of the elevator. Three D Holographic maps were the norm, and robots whirled around the streets doing everything from cleaning to maintenance.

Maybe she could take one home?

She stared at the map for a few moments, trying to make sense of it, and only slightly failing. She found out where she was, but trying to find out where she was going was the hard part. "Uhh, let's see here, if I tap on-"

"Oh, well let me help you." A soft womanly voice said to her. A smiling green haired woman with her hair tied into a ponytail stepped up next to her and began to tap on the map with great ease.

Was this how old people felt? "Oh, uhh, thank you."

"My pleasure," The woman chirped. "Let's see if I'm not mistaken, Izuku wanted your room to be close to our home, so, ahh! There you are Ryukyu, or should I still call you Ryuko?"

The woman knew her? And Izuku?

Wait. Kind smiling face, long straight green hair, a personality that just screamed motherliest mom to ever mom.

Inko laughed, when Ryuko last saw the woman she was plump and constantly worried over Izuku, but now the woman before her was slender and looked at least ten if not twenty years younger. "But look at you Ryuko! You're a grown woman now! You're so beautiful."

Ryuko dropped her luggage and felt her mouth do the same. "Mama Inko? You've lost weight!"

**AN: Childhood Friend Ryuko x Izuku! Finally have a good story for it! Please enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry, Inko, I didn't know what came over me I-" Ryuko tried to explain her sudden outburst. Again. They were on a small train designed for moving between the districts of the Island. The sheer scale of the island continuously caught her off guard. And it was floating. In the middle of the ocean. Hundreds of miles from land.

Great. At least she could fly.

"Ryuko," Izuku's mother said in a sing-song voice and hooked elbows with her. The woman's smile was still the same as always. "You're not the first one to say that. Believe me, I saw my own pictures when I came to the Island with Izuku, I know how much I've changed. Not that David minds at all."

"David?" Ryuko asked for the first time noticing that there was a ring on Inko's finger that hadn't been there before. She gave a fake gasp and covered her hand over her mouth. "Mama Inko, did you get married?"

Inko's smile widened and she held out her hand to show the ring off. A simple silvery band at first glance, then electric blue writing appeared 'Forever mine.' It was simply beyond lovely, the kind of high tech beautiful simplicity she would have expected from I-Island. "To David Shield, about five years ago."

Ryuko remembered how distraught Inko had been when her husband just left one day to never return. That and Izuku's distraughtness of being quirkless despite wanting to be a hero more than anyone nearly broke the woman. It was good seeing her second mom looking so happy and healthy.

"What's he like? David, that is. How'd you two fall in love?" It wasn't gossip, it was just catching up. Besides, she was really curious about the man.

"Oh, well, it's not as romantic as you might think." Inko squirmed placing a hand on her blushing cheek. "You see, David was the one that ended up recruiting Izuku to the Island, and because Izuku was still young, I was allowed to join him. I ended up spending a lot of time with David and he quickly became a father figure to Izuku, and before I knew it, he became a husband figure to me. And Melissa became a daughter to me as well. I think you'd like her, she's a few years younger than Izuku."

Melissa? Didn't he hear Izuku shouting that name? Or was it mel? "Does she work with Izuku or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no, Melissa's still in school, sure she sometimes help out with either Izuku's or David's projects but she doesn't work for either of them. At least not yet. What gave you that Idea?" Inko tapped her chin thoughtfully as the train came to a slow stop.

They rose off the seat and headed out of the train. "Well, during the recording Izuku shouted something towards a Mel or something?"

Inko's face lit up. "Oh you must mean Mei, she's Izuku's uhh, well, I'd say she's his assistant but really I think he's more in charge to make sure she doesn't cause any explosions." The last part was little more than a whisper as Inko double checked to make sure no one was listening, before laughing and slapping Ryuko's arm. "But that's enough about that. Tell me about yourself, Ryuko. How have you been?"

"I've been well, Inko. I went to U.A., graduated, and became a pro hero. That's about it." Why was she so bad about talking about herself? There was obviously more than that. Like her being in the top twenty, being friends with Miruko, and thinking about starting her own hero agency. But those things just didn't feel like that important.

"Oh come now, Ryuko, there must be more to it than that. Especially in regards to your love life? Come on, you can tell me. Did you ever get that motorcycle you always talked about? Have you had any boyfriends? I don't see why not, you've certainly grown into a lovely woman." Inko, in a bold move that Ryuko didn't know the woman would ever dream of committing, prodded her exposed thigh, followed by a light poke to her breast as they turned down along commercial road. "You've certainly been eating well."

"Mama Inko!" Great now her face was red. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh come now Ryuko, I was there when you bought your first bra remember."

She had a point. "As for the bike, that kind of became less important when I grew my wings."

"And the boyfriends?" Inko nudged her in the side.

"Yes, I've had a few, one in highschool and two since." They were also remarkably short lived. Little more than flashes on a pan. "My friend, Rumi, on the other hand had like twelve girlfriends before she finally went steady with Emi."

"I see, well, do you have a boyfriend now?" Inko's eyebrow was raised and her smile was full and bright. The green haired woman pulled her down another road and towards a small plain looking building that had a vacancy sign on it. Behind it sat one of the many freshwater lakes that dotted the island.

Ryuko sighed. "No, Mama Inko, I don't."

She had a feeling she knew what the woman was going to say next.

"Oh, I see," Or not. But did Inko seem happy with that answer? A bit too happy. "Well, here's your hotel." Inko waved a hand at the tiny building. Did they set her up with a capsule room? For a week? Inko must have saw that look and laughed. "That's only the entrance dear, the rest of the hotel is down below. But, if you prefer, we do have a guest room available. As does Izuku."

The room was already paid for and she was intrigued by what Inko meant by down below. "I'll give the hotel a shot. Though, if your cooking is half as good as I remember, I might have to take you up on that guest room."

Inko laughed as they entered the building. "You'll be happy to know that we'll be having a dinner at our house tonight. And you are the guest of honor. Don't worry, it'll just be the family, and Mei, if Izuku bothers with her today. Really he treats the poor girl like a cat. Not that she doesn't deserve it."

She was starting to look forward to meeting this Mei. Or dreading it. Really it was 50/50.

Oh and she was looking forward to meeting Izuku. Wait. Crap! Now she was terrified about that! What was she just going to say? 'Hey, how you doin?' or something like that. What if they both changed so much that they couldn't hold a conversation anymore? What if she bored him? Ahh, crap her stomach was starting to hurt.

Inko helped her check in at the computer terminal and then entered one of the four elevators that were the only real attraction in the building. It was plain, and uninspiring. Maybe she should stay with Inko or Izuku. Oh god, staying with Izuku was a-

The elevator moved downward, sliding along a glass tube diagonally towards the bottom of the lake. Her hotel room was literally under the artificial lake. The water was clear and breathtaking, colorful coral, fake or otherwise was illuminated by something. And several kinds of fish could be seen swimming about in the lake. She was starting to have problems thinking that this place really was artificial.

"This is my favorite hotel on the Island. I insisted that David take us here for a honeymoon despite it only being a few blocks away from home. But there's something just so magical about it. And seeing the fish swim around is amazing." Inko sighed and placed a hand over heart, eyes scanning the lake for fish.

Ryuko could only nod. How was she supposed to sleep in a place like this? It was amazing. The elevator stopped and opened up to a short hallway no more than four doors long, with a single door at the opposite end. That one was her room.

"Here you are!" Inko cheered and struck a victory pose like she was showing off a fabulous game show prize. "Your own personal fishbowl."

The room was an odd shaped half-sphere with the top being flatter than the sides. All of the walls, floors, and the ceiling were made of glass. It was divided into four spaces, a bathroom, a modest kitchen, a living space, and the bed room. Did she not have privacy here?

Inko flipped a switch and the floor changed from see through to an opaque white that looked just like the hallway they walked in on. Then the walls changed into something more wall like and the ceiling changed as well, only a large gap in the sitting room remained clear. "There, I really don't know why they don't have this as the default. But here you are. All the rooms can be altered individually to suit your tastes. And don't worry, the bathroom can only be changed from the bathroom."

"This is amazing Inko, how did you guys pay for this? I mean, I thought I was getting something cheap, like a motel, not literally the best hotel room I've ever stayed in." How comfortable was the bed? She might never leave. She might have rushed just a bit to go find out. And to drop off her stuff.

When she jumped on the biggest fluffiest bed she'd ever seen, she heard Inko laugh from behind her.

"You can lay in that bed all you want later. But we should go surprise Izuku before dinner. Oh, but first, you might want to change into something more casual." Inko quickly moved over to Ryuko's luggage and moved it onto the table. "Oh, we should go clothing shopping, but not tonight. Perhaps tomorrow."

After getting dressed in a more casual outfit - jeans, shirt, boots - and Inko teasing her about having brought so many sweaters. They headed out for Izuku's work. That was a short walk. Way too short.

"Don't look so nervous, dear." Inko nudged her as they walked up the final set of stairs towards Izuku's workshop. "You're the one that's a top twenty pro hero. Izuku is still the same hero nerd he always was. I think he might even have a poster or two of yours. Though it might be a bit awkward for you to sign them."

"Oh, that's nice." Really not helping, Mama Inko! So Izuku was the same hero nerd he always was. Big deal! That was just one of the parts she liked about him. If she ever needed to just listen to someone talk for hours on end, all she had to do was get Izuku started on heroes.

They stopped at the door, there was a noise coming from inside. They sounded busy. "Maybe I should just meet up at dinner?"

"Oh nonsense." Inko whispered swiping a card on a key pad. The shorter petite green haired woman then whirled behind Ryuko like a devil and then pushed her forward. Leaving only a whisper in her ear. "He's single by the way."

She stumbled forward into the workshop the door closing behind her.

"Ryuko?"

She looked up and saw him.

"Izuku?"

**AN: My eye was swollen shut by poison oak earlier today. Went to the hospital. They gave me drugs. They make me hyper. Infrequent updates soon because school, and pokemon.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
